Fireflies
by Sunshine0927
Summary: Mini stories of what happened after Jack Frost and the Light. There will be pranks! Surprises! And maybe new additions? For those of you who read my first story, Lizzie is in these. (Rated T for language.) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Jamie's POV**

"Jamie!" I heard my name called by Caleb's mom downstairs underneath the mass of pillows that created our fort.

"Lizzie called, she said she'd be here in ten minutes, so get Sophie and your stuff ready to go and meet me outside okay honey?"

"Yes Mrs. Smith!" I called. I pushed the pillows that rested on my feet up creating an explosion of pillows and loose feathers to fly all over Caleb and Claude's room and themselves.

"Well Claude, I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22 pillows and I was still able to breathe, I win!" I yelled triumphantly

Claude gaped and Caleb laughed holding his stomach. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs where I met Sophie and grabbed her hand. We walked outside together to meet the twin's mom.

"So are you excited to be with Lizzie?" She asked.

"Yea, I guess." I replied. But I was more than excited. I was ecstatic and I could tell Sophie was too. We heard an engine down the street, it was very smooth and pleasant. Then the unexpected happened. A Lamborghini Aventador drove around the corner and pulled into the driveway. It was golden and the paint sparkled in the 2:00 sunlight. I didn't even have to turn around to see Caleb and Claude stacked on top of each other in their bedroom window gaping at the magnificent car. In the corner of my eye I saw Ms. Smith gaping too. The purring of the engine ceased and The drivers door lifted open and out came, Jack? He had brown hair and wore a white v-neck t-shirt with blue jeans and black sneakers. Then the passenger door opened and out of there came Lizzie. She wore a white tank top with a black leather jacket, blue skinny jeans and knee high black leather high-heel boots with red soles. Dang what'd they do in the past 2 weeks, defeat Pitch and then go on a shopping spree?

"Is that, her?" Asked Ms. Smith her mouth agape.

"I think so"

Lizzie walked towards Ms. Smith with Jack by her side with a big smile on her face. Jack looked at us and winked at me and I smiled in return.

"Ah! Hello! You must me Palmer. I'm Lizzie." She said as she hugged her.

Ms. Smith (or Palmer) snapped back into reality and smiled.

"Well yes I am! And this is?"

"Jack, I'm her husband." He said

I heard a very muffled "what?!" Come from the bedroom window. Huh, so she did finally remember him. I walked over to them with Sophie and Jack put his hand on my shoulder and Lizzie picked Sophie up and propped her on her hip.

"Thank you Palmer for watching them during our business trip we really appreciate it." She said flashing her pearly white smile.

"It was not a problem."

I tried to control my excitement as We walked back to the car with them and Lizzie put our bags into the trunk and slid her seat forward so we could get in the back. She got in on the passenger side and pulled her door down.

Lizzie and Jack yelled goodbye and he pulled out of the driveway and around the corner. Jack's hair turned white again. I couldn't contain the excitement any longer.

"THIS IS SO COOL!" I exclaimed

"I know right?!" Called Jack from the front seat. Lizzie laughed.

"So you guys are like married now? You guys are like a couple?" I asked

"Yea, and you have a lot to catch up on." Lizzie said as she turned around and faced me wagging her finger. She turned back around.

Jack pulled into the woods and drove in the direction of the lake. He started to go faster.

"Jack..." I warned as I tensed up a little bit.

He went even more faster until he just drove right into the pond and we were submerged under water. I held my breath expecting water to come pouring into the car but nothing happened, we just drove to the bottom of the lake as if we were driving on a road. I let my breath go and relaxed a little bit. In front of us there was this massive hole that we got sucked into. It was dark for just a little bit and then in front of us I saw light. It looked like it was 7 in the afternoon where ever we were. Jack drove out of the pond and onto a dirt rode.

"Where are we?" I asked looking out the tiny window of the back seat. There were hills all over the valley.

"Ireland" said Jack very casually

"What?!"

"Yep" replied Lizzie "like I said you've got a lot of catching up to do... Oh, and one more thing, welcome home." She finished

We drove up a hill and in front of us was a huge castle with columns and a huge front wooden door.

"Yay! Jack and Lizzie are our new Mommy and Daddy!" Yelled Sophie from the back seat. I saw Jack and Lizzie look at each other and smile. "That's right Soph." He said. My mom was right about giving us to her, Lizzie was a good person and she would do anything for us and I know Jack would too.

We were home.


	2. Author Note

**Hey guys! So as you can see I have already posted the first chapter of many and I'm super excited to see where I take this storyline! So some more info. The stories are not in time order. I am expecting to type up some more soon and I hope you enjoy!**


	3. The House

**Lizzie's POV**

I drove into the drive way and shut the car off. I sat back in my seat and sighed fingering the snow globe North gave me. It was good for two uses.

"You ready?" Jack asked me as he stared at the house in front of us from the passenger seat.

I sighed and nodded.

We got out of the car and walked up to the front door and I reached under the welcome mat for the key. I turned the key over to reveal the carved name at the top.

The Bennett's

I sighed. "Let's get this over with before I get too depressed." I said as I put it in the key hole and turned it.

The door creaked open and I stepped inside the house that had awaited its owner that would never come home. Everything was just as we left it that fateful day. Some of her coats were still hanging on the hanger and a pair of her glasses were on the coffee table. Everything that wasn't Jamie or Sophie's would be inherited to other family members or put in a storage unit. Abbey the dog was already adopted to Jamie's aunt's family because we couldn't take care of her, we are to busy.

I could tell that Jack was bummed out as well. We walked up the dusty stairs into Sophie's room. Still left exactly as it was. Jack and I packed up her stuff, which wasn't much, and put it in one pile.

"Home." Jack said as he tossed the snow globe. A picture of my castle appeared inside of it and the portal opened. We hauled her stuff through the portal and it shut leaving behind the snow globe and an empty room with pink walls. I picked it up and we walked to the next room which was Jamie's. We walked in and just stood in the doorway. So many memories happened here. Without a word we packed his stuff up as well. Clothes, posters, blankets and other stuff and pushed it into a pile in the middle of the floor.

"Alright, is that all of it?" Jack asked as he clapped dust off his hands.

I was almost done taking down stuff from his walls. "Just about- wait a minute..." I pulled back Jamie's calendar and there was a picture of him on a sled throwing snowballs at all of his friends. He was missing a tooth.

"Is this the oh so famous sled ride that cost Jamie a tooth?"

"How do you know that?" He asked

"Looks awful fun doesn't it Jack, I'd say a little too fun. Hmm?" I said as I gave him a curious look ignoring his question.

"Ugh... Alright fine, that was me." He said with a laugh

I looked back at him and smiled. I put the picture and his calendar inside a box. We put his stuff in the portal and the snow globe disappeared. I was about to leave the room and Jack was still standing there looking at this empty bedroom. I sat on the window seat and I could see something in the glass. I blew hot air onto it and saw an egg that must've been drawn with a finger and then a bunny as well.

"So this is where it all happened huh? You're first believer." I said

He turned around to face me and sighed. "Yea." We walked into the hallway and the door clicked shut for the last time.


	4. The Birthday Present

**Inspired by the 2013 Pepsi MAX commercial with Jeff Gordon "test drive" Look it up, super funny.**

* * *

**Lizzie's POV**

I walked in through the front door of my home with bags of groceries. Can I just tell you how much walking sucks? Walking through that town is terrible I swear that place is like 3 miles long. I feel bad for mortals, no wonder they're so grumpy. Great way to spend your 322 birthday. I started to take the milk out of the bag until something made me look out to the sky through the balcony and I saw Jack flying towards me with a big smile on his face. He flew in and swept me off my feet laughing. He spun me around in his arms, dipped me and then kissed me.

"Hello my gorgeous wife that I love oh so dearly." He said dramatically as he pulled me up back onto my feet. I stood there shocked at what just happened and then I rolled my eyes and continued to unload the groceries.

"Well you seem happy, alright kiss up what'd you do this time?"

"Nothin. I just think that we need to go do something fun." He said floating in front of my face.

"Oh Jack, the last time you said that you got hit in the balls with a snowball."

"Come on." He said as he picked me up by the waist and flipped me over his shoulder.

"Wha- can't I just put the milk away first?"

"Nope."

We flew across the sky together, Jack had an excited smile plastered on his face the whole time. What was he up to?

"Alright stop stop stop." He said quickly flying in front of me. I stopped almost smacking into him. We were just outside of that bloody town.

**Jack's POV **

We were just outside of the town and my plan was going perfectly.

"Close your eyes." I said

"What? I'm not gonna close my eye-"

I gave her a blank expression.

"Ugh fine." She said snapping them shut. I pulled her beanie over her eyes just in case. I grabbed her hand and shot down into the town below where we landed in an alley way. My hair turned brown and Lizzie's wings disappeared. We walked out and turned right. I saw a bench right outside of a store and sat her in it.

"Stay here."

"Yes sir."

I walked inside.

**Lizzie's POV**

Jack was in an out of there faster than anyone of my fireflies. He helped me up from the bench and led me in the direction of where ever we were going. I probably looked like an idiot with my beanie over my eyes.

"Can I open them now?"

"No."

"Is this something I'm gonna have to clean up later?"

"No."

"What'd you get in there anyway?"

"Toms"

"Shoes? You hate shoes! Why would you get some?"

"Because if I didn't then I wouldn't be able to go in here." He said as he lifted up my beanie. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped to the floor. We were standing outside of a car dealership. But not just any car dealership. In every parking spot sat a Lamborghini. I turned around to face Jack and he laughed. I must've looked really happy.

"Why are we here?" I asked barely containing my excitement.

"Well, I was thinkin... I didn't get you anything for your birthday for like 300 years... So... Happy birthday." He said with a shrug.

I laughed and kissed him.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" He said with a smile.

* * *

We walked around for 30 minutes before I found it. The car. A golden Lamborghini Aventador. It was perfect. A sales man walked up to us. He had a ginger colored beard and a nice head of hair. He had a bit of a belly but it suited him. He wore a nice shirt with trousers.

"So, I see you're interested in the Aventador." He said with his heavy Irish accent.

"Oh yes." I said with a smile

"You wanna test drive it or what?" He asked returning the smile

I nodded. He went to go get the keys and I sat in the drivers seat and Jack got in the back. The inside smelled of fresh and clean leather.

"Where did you learn to drive again?" Asked Jack

"Does watching drag races in Fast in the Furious count?" I asked

"Good enough for me."

The sales guy got in the car and handed me the keys. I started it up and the engine let off a soft purr. We all buckled our seat belts.

"Okay.." I said as I rolled my shoulders and took a deep breath.

I pressed the gas and the car lurched forward and I hit the breaks.

"It's got a lot of power in it so be careful." Said the sales guy.

I slammed the gas down and we whipped around the corner and made our way onto the street, I was probably going like what 140? Thank god there were no cars on the road. We were coming up to a dead end and I drifted to the right into the other lane burning rubber. The sales guy was screaming the whole time and Jack was whooping with joy. I stopped.

"Alright, let's just take it nice and easy." Said the sales guy.

I ignored him.

I slammed the gas down again and drove in the opposite direction I was supposed to be in. I was having the time of my life. I was now at the limit. A few cars were coming in my direction and the sales guy squealed like a girl as I weaved in and out of their way. I drove into an empty parking lot and did a couple of donuts before driving out. I went back to the car dealership still at full speed and saw a ramp leading to the warehouse just big enough. I drove up on it and went full speed. The sales guy griped the handle on the ceiling of the car and cursed as we zoomed across the ramp. The car flew off and I stopped. The sales guy was speechless but I wasn't done yet. I put the car in reverse and looked in the rear view mirror. I sped off in to the parking lot. Jack and I laughed but the sales guy whimpered. I barely touched the other cars as I ripped around the corners backwards. I decided I had my fun and saw my parking spot. I parked it perfectly and shut the car off.

I sat back in my seat and smiled.

"Well that was fun." I said as I looked over to the sales guy with a smile. He had pulled the seat belt close to his chest and had a rosary in his fist.

"So what do you guys say?" He asked still a little shaky.

I looked at Jack and he nodded. I smiled.

"We'll take it."


	5. The Rooms

**Jamie's POV**

Once we entered through the massive wooden doors Lizzie decided to show us around and Jack needed to deliver a blizzard to Germany. She showed us the archives, a huge circular room three stories tall full of books about astrology, then she showed us the kitchen, and then the family room with the comfiest couch I had ever sat on. And then she walked us into the west wing of the castle with only two doors and cathedral like windows all along the wall. She walked me up to one if the doors.

"What is this?" I asked her

"300 years ago, when the Man in the Moon gave me this castle, it came with these two guest rooms, which now, have a purpose. Open it up. " she motioned toward the door handle. Sophie, who's hand was being held by Lizzie was excited to see what was behind it.

I pulled down on the double door handles and pushed them open revealing my new bedroom.

Toys flew around the ceiling and some swirled in circles. The walls were covered with all of my posters from my old house and all of my toys were here! I slowly walked into the room my mouth agape. A huge bed was on one wall with a window seat above it. The opposite wall had a wooden dresser with snow globes from Santa. Pretty much the coolest room on the planet.

I found myself slowly spinning in circles just to see everything.

"Well? You've been doing this for ten minutes, What do you think?" Asked Lizzie with a smile leaning on the door way, Sophie propped on her hip.

"You guys are the best spirits in the world." I said

She laughed. "Actually we didn't do this, North did it, he insisted."

"Well you guys are still the best." I repeated

She laughed.

"I love our room!" Sophie yelled

"Ohhh no Soph. You get _your _own room." Lizzie said setting her down and turning her in the direction of the last door. "Well, go on!" She exclaimed

Sophie giggled as she scurried over to the other door beside mine and stretched up to reach the door handle and pushed the doors open, she took in a heavy gasp. I knew what was coming.

"You should cover your ears." I warned holding my hands up to my head.

"Oh Jamie it can't be that ba-"

To late. I covered my ears and a high pitched squeal filled the entire castle causing Lizzie to cringe and shove both index fingers in her ears. It could have shattered glass. When it was all over, Lizzie unplugged her ears and yawned in order to clear them.

Then Jack came flying in through the window above my bed, finished with the blizzard in Germany. He looked a little frazzled because of the squeal too.

"Let me guess" he said yawning "you showed her the room."

He walked with us over to Sophie's door and I was still amazed at what we saw. Mechanical butterflies fluttered throughout the room and the walls, were of course, pink. Pretty much everything was. I don't know how, but North knew her well. She danced around the room in circles humming a little song as she did. I smiled and turned around to face Jack and Lizzie, his arm over her shoulders as they watched Sophie play, they smiled at the sight and I knew that they were gonna enjoy this as much as we were.


End file.
